


dull

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Spoilers for chapter 100++, YAYA THERES PEOPLE CONTRIBUTING!!!, am i still the only one contributing to this ship on ao3, i'll check later, idk i didn't check, seriously, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>won't you say it's rather hilarious,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>my darling girl?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dull

ahhh  
kiss me  
 **kiss me**  
 _bite into me_  
 ** _you sick fuck_**  
love me  
 **love me**  
why do you remind me of mother  
 _ **god**_

you look  
almost like her  
though i don’t remember  
how she looks like  
not exactly  
not anymore

all i remember is  
a kind face  
a kind smile  
framed by glasses  
rectangular  
and sweet  
and you looked  
just like her

and perhaps  
i liked you  
because of that  
 _god_  
 _i’m so fucked up_  
 ** _aren’t i_**

oh well  
that doesn’t fucking matter anymore  
considering that you’re there  
on the floor  
driven into insanity

what a pity too  
what a pair we could have made  
and you were brilliant  
and now you’re just  
 _dull_  
 ** _so fucking dull_**

say  
say rize-san  
maybe  
maybe if i took you home  
wherever home is  
perhaps  
perhaps you’ll remember  
remember me

 **me**  
the monster that you made  
 _ain’t that simply hilarious_  
 ** _darling girl_.**

**Author's Note:**

> if u have any questions and shiz please talk to me on my twitter @goggledpoet thnx man


End file.
